


不言不語地明白

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 原作向 有私設
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	不言不語地明白

**Author's Note:**

> 推薦BGM:南國的孩子

「煙火真的很好看不是嗎?」

走在路上，彼得轉頭看向身側似乎是在想事情的昆汀，他歪著頭觀察坐在身側的人，漆黑的夜空又有幾個煙花散開，絢爛的顏色稍縱即逝，而被觀察的人卻像是不在意的只沉浸在自己的世界裡。

「貝克先生你怎麼了嗎?」

彼得擔憂的問著昆汀，他在想是不是剛才結束的任務讓昆汀又想起了在平行時空裡的事，突然沉默不語的樣子讓彼得也失去了對煙火的興趣，他緊張兮兮的注意昆汀的面部表情。

「啊，沒什麼，只是在想後面其他的元素怪該如何解決而已。」

回過神的昆汀溫柔的回答到，他注意到彼得鎖起的眉頭伸手撫平上面的皺摺，揉平之後還順勢的抓了一下彼得的捲毛，笑著搭上彼得的肩膀。

「你剛剛要和我說些什麼?」

「沒、沒什麼，就是想跟你說煙火很棒。」

彼得的耳根慢慢的變紅，昆汀身上的香水味混合著因為方才戰鬥留下的汗水縈繞在他的鼻間，他羞赧地轉頭望向另一邊的地板，任憑昆汀這樣搭著他的肩膀直到兩人進入酒吧。

說實話彼得也不是很確定他喝的到底是不是檸檬汁，要不然他怎麼會一看到昆汀溫和的微笑臉就熱的彷彿他喝的是生命之水。

像是要證明自己配的上眼鏡似的，彼得在昆汀面前取出伊迪絲然後戴上，那樣子像極了正在和雌孔雀求偶的雄孔雀，試圖把自己最完美的一面展現在昆汀面前好取得稱讚。

「所以……你覺得我適合嗎?」

內心暗含著別樣的心思，彼得抬起頭望向對面的昆汀詢問他的意見。

「噗。」昆汀笑了，他仔細地端詳了下彼得戴上眼鏡後的樣子「說實話我覺得不適合。」

「好吧……」信心稍微被打擊到那麼一點點的彼得側過身小心翼翼的取下了臉上的眼鏡，然後遞給昆汀「那換你戴上讓我看看吧?」

昆汀接過眼鏡，小心翼翼的戴上了。

昏黃的燈光照耀下，有那麼一瞬間彼得以為他又看到了史塔克先生，但接下來他又很快的回過神想起坐在對面的就是遠從另一個時空過來幫忙的昆汀。

「怎麼了?我這樣還可以嗎?」

雖然彼得很快就調回普通情緒，但眼尖的昆汀還是注意到彼得臉部表情那細微的轉換，他的手輕輕地搭在彼得的腿上。

「嘿，看著我。無論是什麼好的或是不好的事情，都已經過去了。」他柔聲地對彼得說，彼得恍惚的看著那被玻璃鏡片擋在後面的湖綠色眼眸「最重要的是學會向前走，不要一昧的沉浸在悲傷裡面。」

「不過適當的休息還是需要的。」

昆汀望著對面紅了眼眶的彼得，抽了一張吧檯上的衛生紙準備看狀況遞給他，彼得抬起手揉了下眼角又吸了下鼻子，勉強扯開了一個微笑對昆汀說他沒事。

「或許你說的是對的，」彼得通紅的雙眼望著昆汀，眨了眨眼睛「或許我該在旅途中稍微的放鬆自己，不過如果需要協助的時候我還是會幫忙的。」

彼得嘆了口氣，他望著剛才昆汀交還到他手中的眼鏡想了許久，最後他還是把眼鏡遞到昆汀手上。

「怎麼突然就交給我?」昆汀拿起眼鏡試圖要還給彼得，卻被推回「你這是要做什麼?」

「盒子裡面紙條寫著【交給下一個鋼鐵人】，你接下來還要面對還沒被清除的元素怪，或許你比我更加適合擁有這副眼鏡。」彼得啞著嗓，但很快地他又接著說到「但只要你需要我的幫忙，我就會出現的，我會盡我所能的幫助你。」

昆汀握住了彼得的手，溫熱的掌心接觸到肌膚像是要透過溫度傳達什麼到自己身上一樣，彼得笑了下接著回握了昆汀的手，兩人擁抱一下後彼得看了一眼手機的時間，和昆汀簡單的說了幾句告別的話後就轉身離去。

關上門後一直到陷入夢鄉裡，彼得都不能忘記那雙眼眸。而門後的昆汀看著風中揚起的髮絲微微的瞇起了眼睛，不過在確認彼得真的離去後又興高采烈的轉過身和同伴一起歡呼，就好像那一瞬間的念頭不存在似的。

年少的心動會有好的結局嗎?

被打的遍體麟傷的彼得在車頂上腦袋有一秒想著這個問題，肋骨好像斷了?他艱難的爬起身子，一瘸一拐地走著，在看到眼前趕來支援的福瑞鬆了一大口氣，彼得一股腦地把昆汀的計謀連帶他的同學們接下來的行程說出。

在幻影解除的那一瞬間彼得差點就絕望的痛哭出聲，望著面前對他溫柔微笑的昆汀彼得一句話都說不出口，在想到要說什麼的時候卻又陷入昆汀製造出來的幻影中然後被火車狠狠地撞上。

好不容易從火車底下爬起的彼得吃力的打開門，隨便找了個位子就躺倒在上頭，昏暗的隧道加上車輪撞擊鐵軌的聲音，他的意識逐漸模糊。

再醒過來時人已經待在荷蘭的監獄裡了，身上穿著好心的獄友的上衣，用力的掰開鎖頭後彼得出了牢房，經過辦公室的時候還看到某個看似是主管級的人物戴著自己的面具朝著電話另一頭的人炫耀，彼得轉過頭不去理會，一跛一拐地走到一旁的農夫市集喊好心人借了手機撥給哈皮。

接著就是趕忙在飛機上做出新的戰服，等到了倫敦橋附近的上空時跳落，進入了風爆怪的內裡，努力的用蛛絲一個一個的把無人機纏在一起，幻影被摧毀的同時他也被昆汀發現了。

「怎麼他會出現在這裡?」昆汀看著螢幕上顯示的東西耳麥聽著眾人的回報，他思考了下轉頭低聲地命令威廉姆「取消幻象，全面追殺蜘蛛人。」

「噢，還有別忘了招待他的小夥伴們。」

奮力的閃躲追擊的無人機，身上的衣服開始磨損蛛絲也快要用罄，彼得狼狽的在車陣中穿梭著，最後他看到了幾項東西，快速的把它們組合起來後借力上了橋頂的空中走廊。

他看見了那個讓他心生憂怖的人，那個人帶著透明的頭套身後跟著好幾台無人機，彼得輕輕地嘆了一口氣，輕的就像是一粒極微小的塵埃落地也無人發現的樣子。

和無人機纏鬥、避開突如其來的攻擊，明明就是短時間內發生的事，卻像是過了一輩子那麼久，彼得抓住昆汀狠狠的在他臉上揍了一拳，但昆汀就好像是只會笑而已一直笑著，下一秒他就被擊中狠狠地摔在走廊的另一端。

「想要就過來拿。」昆汀挑釁的晃了晃眼鏡。

在幻影中彼得閉上雙眼閃過了無人機的攻擊，踩著它們一步一步的快速靠近昆汀，眼看著他就快要接近自己，昆汀向伊迪絲下達了開火的指令，卻不慎的因為被擊中而突然轉向的無人機攻擊倒在走廊旁。

「貝克?」彼得四處張望尋找他的蹤影，最後發現昆汀倒在不遠處的牆邊，摘下頭套後急急忙忙地趕到他身邊「你騙了我，我是那麼的信任你。」

靠著牆腳的昆汀喘著器吃力的回答。

「我知道，你是一個好人，但這也是你的軟肋。」

彼得快速地伸手抓住身後的槍枝，地板上的昆汀消失了，彼得轉過頭望向身後拿著槍對著自己後腦杓的昆汀，摘掉他臉上的眼鏡戴上後取消所有指令，歪倒在地板上的昆汀雙眼睜大。

「你怎麼能做出這種事?」彼得轉身回望倒地的昆汀。

「你總會知道的。」昆汀小聲且緩慢的說著，視線逐漸模糊「這年頭人們總願意去相信些什麼。」

多日後回到紐約正在大街上閒晃的彼得終於明白了昆汀說的是什麼意思，個人資訊被爆露、護照頭貼被公開還有被誣指成殺害英雄的殺人犯，他開始了和梅姨分開生活的日子，除了必要時刻不然絕不和梅姨聯絡。

剛結束任務回到屋子的彼得望向正坐在沙發上看著電影的昆汀，說實話到現在他還是不知道年少的心動的結局是好是壞。混戰結束後昆汀被馬上送去福瑞認識的私人醫院裡救治，後面就一直被關在神盾局裡監控，在後來的某一天突然被塞到彼得手裡讓他看管。

「幫我拿水。」昆汀頭也沒回的說到。

彼得摀著自己受傷的腹部慢慢的走到廚房到了一杯水，接者轉身回到昆汀最常待著的客廳，當他要把水杯放到昆汀面前的桌上時卻發現上頭擺好了醫療箱，昆汀一臉嫌棄的看著他，小聲的碎念幾句他動作慢之類的話語後接過杯子一飲而盡，把空了的杯子放到一旁的地上，昆汀拿起醫療箱裡的棉花棒和藥水小心翼翼地開始幫彼得上藥。

或許那個問題不再是那麼的重要了，彼得看著昆汀低頭仔細幫他清理傷口的樣子想到，有些問題還是讓它的解答空著最好。

**Author's Note:**

> 說實話寫的還蠻開心的，不過我也不知道是為什麼。


End file.
